wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De tijdlijn
(Titans: de Titans of the Pantheon, the People of the Titans) (The Titans of the Pantheon: de zeven hooggeplaatste en eerstgeschape Titans, kortweg het Pantheon) (De People of the Titanen: de normale Titans, de helpers van de Titanen van het Pantheon, kortweg de Titanen) (Titan – mannelijk, Titanid – vrouwelijk) – een vertaling, indien noodzakelijk, staat inclusief de haakjes schuin gedrukt achter het woord – De schepping en ordening van The Great Dark Beyond Aman'thul ontstond of schiep zichzelf, wij stervelingen zullen dat naar alle waarschijnlijkheid nooit weten. In ieder geval: hij ontstond. Hij schiep nog zes andere en vormde met hen het Pantheon. Aman'thul en de negen anderen waren Titans (Titanen) (mannelijk) en Titanides (vrouwelijk), de Titans of the Pantheon om precies te zijn. Als eerste schiep hij de vrouwelijke Titanid, Eonar, die hij als zijn vrouw beschouwde. Hij schiep ook zijn aangenomen zoon, Golganneth, en zijn aangenomen broer, Sargeras. Eveneens is hij verantwoordelijk voor het bestaan van Aggramar (aanvankelijk Sargeras' hoogste officier), Khaz'goroth, naar wie Khaz Modan is vernoemd, en Norgannon. Deze zeven vormden het Pantheon. Niemand, op de Titans na, weet precies hoe het begon. De Titans ontstonden samen met het bestaan van het universum, de Great Dark Beyond (de Grote Duister Hier- en Overalachter), of de Great Dark Beyond ontstond met bestaan van de Titans. In ieder geval, deze twee volgden elkaar op met bestaan, als de eerste twee realiteiten ooit. De Great Dark Beyond hield niks in: het is wat men zich tegenwoordig niet meer kan voorstellen dat wat werkelijk leeg is. Er was zelfs geen zwart: er was warempel niets. Dit “niets” mag vergeleken worden met het “niets” dat een blinde ziet; hij/zij kan ook geheel niets zien. De Titans brachten hier verandering in met het creëren van de Twisting Nether (het Overrefinemente Inferno) – het extradimensionale deel van de Great Dark Beyond; wat hetzelfde betekent als “de plek waar de natuurwetten ongelijk zijn”. De Twisting Nether is alles in een... een mengeling van gevoel, een lopen dat geen maar ook alle kanten uitgaat, een versmelting van kleuren en geur. Het belangrijkste kenmerk is dat er geen lichamelijke wetten bestaan, slechts puur energierijke. Het lichaam bestaat dus niet in de Twisting Nether. Als wij, gevormde creaturen, de Twisting Nether zouden betreden, waren we voor altijd verloren, aangezien wij niet met het extrademensionale om kunnen gaan, in tegendeel tot de Titans, Demons (de Demonen) en de Etheral. De Demons bestaan net zoals de Etheral uit de pure energie, ook al is het zeker dat de Etherals geen Demons zijn. Iedereen kan echter zeggen dat er meer bestaat in de Great Dark Beyond, en dat wel aangezien de Titans vanuit de Twisting Nether de Material Plane (de Materiële Alluviaal/de Materiële Alluvium) schiepen. Dat is een moeilijke zin voor “wij zitten in iets, en daarom heen is niets. Eerst was dat niets, de Twisting Nether er. Later kwam er ook de Matherial Plane, het “iets” van werelden oftewel planeten”. Kort samengevat bestaat de Great Dark Beyond eerst uit het totale niets, nu uit de energie (de Twisting Nether) en de materie (de Material Plane). De materie van de Material Plane omvat de planeten oftewel werelden, de manen, de sterren en de zonnen. De schepping en ordening van Azeroth De Titans of the Pantheon (de Titanen van het Pantheon) hadden ieder hun specialiteit, en zo'n specialiteit was meestal verantwoordelijk voor bepaalde scheppingen. De Titans of the Pantheon schiepen de People of the Titans (de Titanen van het Volk). De normale Titanen hielpen het Pantheon in hun missie: leven scheppen voor geluk en goedheid. Met de komst van de Titans was er alleen dit: het universum de Great Dark Beyond. De Titans begonnen met het maken van ruwe planeten in het universum. Als ze het goed genoeg vonden, gingen ze verder met een nieuwe planeet. Een van deze planeten heet Azeroth, en wij weten van het bestaan van Argus, Draenor (tegenwoordig: The Outlands (de Buitenlanden)), K'aresh en Xoroth af. Maar het gaat in dit verhaal natuurlijk om onze planeet Azeroth. De Titans lieten enkele – vaak primitieve – levensvormen achter alvorens weer te vertrekken: de Earthen (de Aardsen) – [One (Reeks Een) (de Troggs (de Troggen)) – de Giants (de Giganten) (helpers van de Titans wat bouwen betreft), de Iron Vrykul (de IJzeren Vrykulen), de Mechagnomes (de Mechaniekgnomen) en de Proto-dragons (Proto-draken). Ook bouwden ze basissen van waaruit ze op Azeroth opereerden: Uldaman, Ulduar en Uldum. Wat de Earthen betreft waren de Titans niet tevreden: ze waren dom en zagen er ook zo uit. Dus maakten ze nog een type dat niet gewelddadig was, en de Titans altijd zou blijven aanbidden: Series Two (Reeks Twee) (de Earthen Dwarves (de Aardse Dwergen)): waaruit later de Dwarves (de Dwergen) zouden ontstaan. Serie Two kent veel verschillend uitziende Earthen: ze verschillen afhankelijk van de plek waar ze aan gebonden zijn. Alle levensvormen zijn gemaakt door de Titans in het algemeen, behalve de twee soorten Earthen, die door Khaz'goroth en Eonar zijn geschapen, de Mountain Giants (de Berg Giganten), eveneens de creatie van Khaz'goroth, en de Sea Giants (de Zee Giganten) die Golganneth leven in heeft geblazen. Aman'thul was bij de alle vormen van scheppen opzichter, waarbij zijn broer Sargeras bewaker was. Aggramar, de magiër, hield zich bezig met magie tot stand te brengen. De terugkeer van de Titans en de wanorde van de Old Gods: de Curse of Flesh De Titans vertrokken na het ruwe Azeroth te hebben geschapen en te hebben begiftigd met de eerst magie (de runen magie), en leven achter te hebben gelaten. In de geschiedenis zijn er twee dingen waarover men zich het hoofd kan breken: hoe ontstond Aman'thul, en... hoe ontstonden de Old Gods (Oude Goden)? Het is inderdaad een mysterie hoe zij ontstonden. Net zoals Aman'thul uit het niets kwam, zo ook de Old Gods. De Old Gods zijn mysterieuze, kwaadaardige wezen die Azeroth wilden overnemen. Toen ze plotseling op Azeroth verschenen begonnen ze de wereld over te nemen. We weten niet precies hoeveel Old Gods er zijn, maar er zijn minstens vijf Old Gods. Bij het innemen van de wereld maakten ook zij nieuwe levensvormen; zij werden al wapens gebruikt – niet zoals de Titans dat deden dus... We kennen twee Ouden Goden bij naam: C'thun van Ahn'qiraj en Yogg-Saron van Ulduar. De Old Gods schiepen de elementen. Niet de elementen zoals u die waarschijnlijk voorstelt, maar venijnige soorten aarde, lucht, vuur en water die alleen kwade wil hadden. Ieder element had een leider: een elementaire heer. De aarde de vriendelijke Therazane (die als enigste niet kwaadaardig blijkt, en zelfs door de Taurens aanbeden wordt), de lucht de weekste elementaire heer Al'akir, het vuur de krachtigste elementaire heer Ragnaros – de facto heerser van alle elementen –, en het water de sinistere Neptulon. De Old Gods en hun elementen heersten met harde hand. Dit bleef de Titans dan natuurlijk niet onopgemerkt. Ze keerden terug en versloegen alle Old Gods, waarbij een maar één Titan om het leven kwam. Drie Old Gods waren ernstig verzwakt en opgesloten (waaronder Yogg-Saron). Twee andere werden gedood. Althans... zo dacht men. Uit de recente loop van omstandigheden blijkt dat een van de twee, C'thun, niet gestorven is maar in het geheim in Ahn'qiraj een leger aan Qiraj (de Qirajen) later bekend als Silithids (de Silithiden) wierf. In ieder geval, Azeroth was gered. De elementen werden allemaal verbannen naar een speciaal voor hen ingerichte planeet, de Elemental Plane (de Elementaire Vlakte), waarin ze voor eeuwig met elkaar moeten vechten. Helaas is zo'n twee decennia geleden Ragnaros – per ongeluk – teruggeroepen naar Azeroth. Hij probeert nu opnieuw ons leed aan te doen in Mount Hyjal (Berg Hyjal). Sommige elementen konden met hem wederkeren: de meerderheid om zich bij Ragnaros te voegen, maar sommige ook om voor magiërs te werken of om zelfstandig in vrede te leven. Dat de Old Gods eens aanwezig waren valt nog steeds goed te merken, en niet alleen aan de twee overlevende Old Gods... Toen de Old Gods inzagen dat ze verloren waren bedachten ze nog een laatste meesterlijk plan om de Titans – hoewel ze zouden verdwijnen – eeuwige schade toe te dienen: ze ontwierpen de Curse of Flesh (de Vloek van het Vlees). Dat houdt in dat de Old Gods een vloek creëerden waarmee ze alle stenen levensvormen die de Titans geschapen hadden teniet wilden doen en in vlezen wezens wilden veranderen, die niets meer wisten van hun oude geschiedenis en de Titans, opdat ze nooit meer verbonden met hun oude meesters zouden zijn. Hun plan mislukte.... De vloek bleek slechts op sommige Earthen Dwarves, Iron Vrykul en Mechagnomes te werken, die in respectievelijke volgorde Dwarves, Vrukul (de Vrykulen) en Gnomes (de Gnomen) werden. Nog een nadeel – kijkende vanuit het plan natuurlijk – van de vloek is dat de Dwarves zich wél bekommeren om hun verleden en hun band met de Titans – na te hebben ontdekt dat de Titans hun “ouders” zijn via de informatie van de Disc of Norgannon (de Schijven van Norgannon) in Uldaman – ook al willen ze wel graag van vlees blijven. De Vrykul schijnt het niks uit te maken dat ze banden met het verleden niet aanhalen en de Gnomes houden zich voorlopig ook liever uit de buurt van de Titans, nadat de overanthousiaste Mechagnome Mechazod in Fizzcrank's Airstrip (Fizzcrank's Vliegkamp) (eerst zelfs succesvol) heeft geprobeerd Gnomes te vangen en in Mechagnomes te veranderen. In ieder geval: de introductie van de Curse of Flesh mag gerust een van de meest bepalende gebeurtenissen in de geschiedenis van Azeroth genoemd worden. De Titans zagen dat zoveel inwoners van Azeroth geïnfecteerd waren dat ze uitroeien een wandaad zou zijn. Een tweede opmerking die gemaakt moet worden – waar hier later verder op zal worden ingegaan – is dat de Old Gods Neltharion (tegenwoordig bekend als Deathwing (Dodenvleugel)) de gekte hebben ingefluisterd om de talisman het the Demon Soul (het Demonen Ziel) te laten maken. Het nieuwe Azeroth en de Dragon Aspects De Titans zagen nu in dat ze Azeroth allerminst perfect hadden achtergelaten en begonnen het dan ook opnieuw in te richten. De eerste en belangrijkste zet van de Titans was de Proto-dragons te verbeteren: de leider van de Proto-dragons, de eerste Proto-dragon naar wiens evenbeeld alle andere Proto-dragons zijn geschapen (oftewel de progenitor), Galakrond, kwam tot de Titans. Ze namen zijn “aspecten” - liever gezegd, kopieerden, aangezien hij ze niet verloor – en schiepen daarvan uit de Five Dragon Aspects (de Vijf Aspecten der Draken), kortweg de Dragon Aspects (de Aspecten der Draken): vijf soorten Dragons (de draken), zo opgebouwd dat ze de goede eigenschappen en krachten van (doch natuurlijk niet zo sterk als) Galakrond hadden. Ieder Aspect had één leider met een versterkt aspect, welke de Dragonflight (de Vlucht der Draken) weerspiegelde. Zoals de Giants de Titans hielpen bouwen, zo moesten de Dragon Aspects de Titans helpen met het beschermen van Azeroth (en de Emerald Dream (de Smaragdgroene Droom), waarop later nog terug wordt gekomen). De Blue Aspect (het Blauwe Aspect), de Bronze Aspect (het Bronzen Aspect), de Green Aspect (het Groene Aspect), de Red Aspect (het Rode Aspect) en de Black Aspect (het Zwarte Aspect) werden gecreëerd leiders concluderende in respectievelijke volgorde: Malygos. Door Norgannan begiftigd met de magie. Hij zou in de koude bergen van Northrend regeren. Nozdormu. Hij werd persoonlijk door de grote Aman'thul uitverkoren tot de bewaker van de tijd en het lot. Ysera. De jongere zuster van Alexstrasza, zij werd door Eonar uitgekozen om de Emerald Dream te bewaken. Eonar hadden namelijk vlak voor het verdelen van de Dragon Aspects een evenbeeld van Azeroth geschapen, maar dan zonder oorlog, leed, honger, slaap etc. dat ze de Emerald Dream noemde. Alexstrasza. Zij werd, opnieuw door Eonar, verkozen als de beschermster van al het leven in Azeroth. Neltharion – als enigste een wyrm oftewel “oude draak” en geen “jonge draak”. Hij werd benoemd tot heerser van de (letterlijke) aarde en alles wat diep ligt, door Khaz'gorath. Zoals al eerder is aangehaald werd Neltharion gek door toedoen van de Old Gods en hij is nu bekend onder de naam Deathwing. Tot de grote spijt van velen liep het met alle Dragonflights niet al te goed af, waardoor de ene er nog erger aan toe is dan de ander. De Dragons, die vroeger in grote getale over Azeroth vlogen, gaan slechts nog voor in kleine groepen. Voor meer over het van de Dragons: Dragons. Verder bouwden de Titans meer basissen, weliswaar geen steden zoals Uldaman, Ulduar en Uldum, maar toch officiële gebouwen van de Titans: een basis waarvan de naam onbekend is onder [Modan en een laatste onder Maraudon genaamd Terramok. Bij het weerzien van de Troggs konden ze hun lelijke gelaten en domme geesten niet meer aanzien en probeerde van ze af te komen door zoveel mogelijk troggen in Uldaman te stoppen en een berg op de stad te zetten, waardoor ze er niet meer uit zouden kunnen komen. Toen dat niet genoeg bleek verstopten ze nog andere troggen onder de grond, die soms naar boven wisten te komen (zoals in de Ragefire Chasm (de Chasm des Woedesvuur)). Uldaman is onlangs opgegraven en ook die Troggs zijn weer vrij. Deze pogingen zijn dus mislukt. De originele troggen zouden niet verward moeten worden met de Forged Iron Troggs (de IJzer-gesmeden Troggen), die door kwade handen in Ulduar gecreëerd zijn via Forge of Will (de Smidse van de Wil). Ondertussen waren enkele soorten vervleesde levensvormen ontstonden door de Curse of Flesh de: Dwarves (voorafgaand de Earthen Dwarves), de Elves (de Elfen) (voorafgaand: onbekend) Gnomes (voorafgaand Mechagnomes), de Taurens (voorafgaand: onbekend) en tot slot de Vrykul (voorafgaand de Iron Vrykul), die door evolutie weer Azotha (bosmensen), en later volwaardige mensen werden. Ook interessant is dat de Titans het vlees adopteerden, aangezien veel van hun werk nu vlees was geworden. Dit houdt in dat in de nieuwe werken van de Titans van vlees waren: naast de Dragon Aspects zijn de Storm Giants (de Storm Giganten) daar een voorbeeld van. Wat nog verteld moet worden is dat ook de Elfen en de Taurens oorspronkelijk kinderen der Titans zijn, iets dat kan worden opgemerkt dankzij het feit dat in Ulduar er stenen beelden zijn van runen elfen en taurens, net zoals van enkele andere scheppingen van de Titans. Het feit dat ze scheppingen van de Titans zijn is vrijwel onbekend aangezien er veel andere geruchten over hun bestaan ronde doen. Sargeras, de Nathrezim, de Burning Legion en de Burning Crusade Ner'zul, Kel'thuzad en Arthas: De Lich King en de Scourge Sylvannas en de Undead: de Forsaken Korte samenvatting Uit het niets kwam iets en dat iets was Aman'thul. Hij schiep zijn broeders en zusters de Titans (mannelijk) en Titanides (vrouwelijk). In het lege universum The Great Dark Beyond schiepen zij planeten waaronder Azeroth, inclusief (louter stenen en metalen) levensvormen. Net zoals de Titans er plotseling waren, zo kwamen ook de Old Gods, (waarschijnlijk vijf) kwaadwillige individuen. De Ouden Goden schiepen de net zo kwade elementen en hun elementaire heersers waarvan Ragnaros de bekendste is. De Titans keerden terug naar Azeroth en maakten een einde aan de heerschappij der Old Gods en verbanden de elementen naar een planeet waar ze voor eeuwig met elkaar moesten vechten. De Titans vonden Azeroth nu niet meer zo goed als ze dat eerst vonden en brachten nieuwe levensvormen tot Azeroth. Tot hun verbazing liepen er nu niet alleen stenen en metalen creaties rond, maar ook van vlees! Dat was de schuld van de Curse of Flesh, losgelaten door de Old Gods. Er waren er zoveel dat ze niet vernietigd werden, aangezien dat massagenocide zou zijn. De Titans voegden nog het een en ander toe aan Azeroth voordat ze definitief verlieten. De Oude Goden hadden ook Neltharion, later bekend al Deathwing gek gemaakt. Jammer genoeg werd Sargeras, de broer van Aman'thul gek door de corruptie van de Nathrezim, een soort Demons die hij wilde uitroeien. Extra korte samenvatting *De Titans ontstaan. *Planeten zoals Azeroth worden geschapen in het universum. *Azeroth wordt ingericht met natuur en leven van metaal en steen. *De Old Gods ontstaan. *De Old Gods worden verslagen. *De rassen van vlees ontstaan door de Curse of Flesh. *Neltharion wordt gek en noemt zichzelf nu Deathwing, door terug te denken aan vroegere fluisteringen van de Old Gods. *De Aspecten der Draken worden verdeeld. *De Titans vertrekken definitief. Categorie:Geschiedenis